Finding Bigfoot
Sypnosis Phineas and his friends were having camping in the danville forest. But,something strange happenings Phineas encounters a Bigfoot that night. He wants to investigate it,if the bigfoot is true or not?. Prologue It was cold,chilly,rainy midnight in the danville. Phineas and Ferb can't sleep due to Thunderstorms,Candace was still awake and downloads music in her laptop. Linda comes to Candace's room and wants Candace to stop downloading musics. "Mom,the music is almost finished" Said Candace "I will sleep after finish downloading music" "Okay dear" Replied Linda "If you insist" The music was done downloading. Candace yawns and lies to her bed and dreams about Jeremy. The next morning,Phineas and Ferb's eyes were red and had Periorbital dark circles or Eyebags. They go to the dining room and Lawrence was shock to see Phineas and Ferb. "Boys,What happen to you?!?" Said Lawrence with Shockness "Dad,We din't sleep that night" Replied Phineas "Because of Thunderstorms" Lawrence get's icebag and put's on Phineas and Ferb's Eyes. Ferb was tremendously cold and Phineas too because of the icebag.Candace comes to the dining room with red and puffy eyes. She get's icebag and put it to her eyes. Chapter 1 Let's go Camping! Phineas,Ferb and Candace eyes were white and no eyebags. It was 8:00 in the morning,Phineas and Ferb eats Pancake for breakfast and Phineas begin to say. "Ferb,i know were gonna do today!" Said Phineas "Oh no!" Candace commented "You never gonna build machines or inventions!,Can you just do what normal kids do,like selling lemonade,biking at the park or having a camping in the danville forest" "Thats,what we think candace" Replied Phineas 'Having a camping on the danville forest" "Good!" Candace sighed "Do what normal kids do or else your busted!" Phineas and Ferb ask their Mom and Dad to have a camping. "Hey,mom" Said Phineas "Can we have a camping in the danville forest?" "Sorry,boys" Lawrence Replied "You need teenager or adult to take in charge,but me and your mom are busy" "Dad,i'll in charge of them" Candace exclaimed "Boys,you need to bring friends okay" Said Linda "Okay,mom" Replied Phineas Phineas and Ferb call there friends Isabella,Baljeet,Buford and Irving to go camping,There friends accept it. They prepare what they need on camping. Sleeping bags,Water,Food and Marshmallows to roast. Suddenly,They saw Candace putting electronic devices. "Candace" Said Phineas "We don't need electronic devices for camping,That destroys nature" "Sure we can!" Replied Candace "We need it what happens if there's a bear, a snake or dangerous animals,we need it for safety" Phineas and Ferb agrees and waits for there friends to go in there house. While Candace was getting 7 foods encased,if someones eats there food. Five minutes later,there friends arrived Isabella,Baljeet,Buford and Irving with his Brother Albert. "Irving" Said Ferb "Why are you bringing your brother?" "Hello!" Replied Albert "My mom saids,i need to watch Irving" "Okay???" Phineas Exclaimed Lawrence and Linda drives a bus and takes Phineas and his friends in the Danville Forest. Six minutes later,they arrived. they get down in the bus and ready to have camping. Chapter 2 Encountering a Bigfoot Candace get's a box and when she throws it,it turns to a table. Phineas and his friends were Impressed by Candace. Albert and Irving prepares there tent,Phineas and Isabella were fishing,Ferb was helping Candace to prepares foods and Buford continues Bully Baljeet. Something strange happening,Phineas encounters a Human-like Creature with a brown furry furs. Phineas thinks it's a imagination,But it was real. Phineas calls his friends and tell everything. "Actually,bigfoots are true" Said Baljeet while showing a picture of a bigfoot "They usually lives on woods" "Yeah,Phineas" Isabella commented "Bigfoots are humanoid creatures and they like to scare people away from woods" "We din't believe bigfoots" Candace and Albert complained "There just fiction and there not true!" "Please shut up idiots!" Replied Buford Candace and Albert ignores Buford and goes to their tent. While Phineas was thinking something. "Hey,guys!" Said Phineas "Let's Bigfoot hunting" "Okay!" Said Everybody except for Albert and Candace "Well,i brought my electronic devices(Laptops,Video Camera,Night vision Glasses and Tempereture Camera)" Said Baljeet. It's almost 6:00 pm,the kids begins to hunt a bigfoot and set there video camera. 30 minutes later,The video camera was done recording and they look at the video. They saw a humanoid creature breaking a small oak tree. They believe it was a bigfoot. It's dark so they were there Night Vision glasses,the kids split up, Phineas and Isabella look in the East corner of the woods,Ferb and Irving look in the South,While Buford and Baljeet look in the North-East corner of the woods. Isabella was afraid,Phineas get's the tempereture camera and the tempereture was warm. "Phineas,i think i saw something?" Asked Isabella Phineas zooms his Night Vision glases and he saw the bigfoot. He pictures it and runs away with Isabella. Ferb and Irving left there video camera to get water. Few minutes later,there video camera was broken and they believe the bigfoot do it they run away. Baljeet was mad at Buford because his not helping,Baljeet set's the tempereture camera , the tempereture was cold. They believe the warm is not coming here and they moved in the West side of the woods. Buford was throwing stones in the lake and he heard a loud sinister voice and he asked Baljeet to go away. Baljeet agrees,they run until they reach the camp. Everyone tell everything they feel,capture and they see. Chapter 3 Candace was lost Albert goes to the kids and tell that Candace was lost. The kids were very scared and believe that Candace was been capture by the Bigfoot. The kids search Candace everywhere and Isabella saw a blood trails believing that was Candace's blood. Phineas cries believing her sister was dead,Isabella comforts him. Ferb believes Candace was alive and they need to find her soon. The kids split up including Albert. In the cave,Candace cries and screams. "I hope that Phineas and Ferb were not dead" Said Candace to herself "What happens when i go home,well mom and dad never forgives me when they found out Phineas and Ferb dies. Oh..,Im such a bad sister" Candace heards a loud steps coming far away,she climbs and the tree and hides. then she saw the bigfoot about to enter the cave. she was frighten and scared,when the bigfoot is entering the cave,candace run and run until she falls. Her knee were bleeding,blood drips falls,Candace wanted to run but her knees were bleeding,she cuts the lower part of her skirt and get's leaves. She ties the lower-part of her skirt and leaves. She runs and runs. Back to Phineas and his friends,Phineas wanted to continued but it's night so he deciced to find Candace tomorrow.Back at the forest,Candace was still awake and sitting in squatting position. She remembers her brother and suddenly a thunderstorm comes. Which makes Candace wet and had a ruined hair. She cries and begs she wanted to go home and misses her brothers. "Ohhh i wish Phineas and Ferb was still alive" Said Candace while crying "I wanted to go home and im scared of that sasquatch" Candace was terribly shivering because of the cold. She crawls and crawls until her knees were bitten by fire ants. Her body was full of itchness and feel she was bitten by a giant fire ants. Suddenly there was girl who wears a raincoat and spotted Candace. The girl helps Candace and takes her to the tent. The girl was Carla -Bernsen. "So Candace" Asked Carla "What are you doing at the middle of the woods?" "I was searching Phineas and Ferb" Replied Candace "Until i stop because my ankles were bleeding,because i fall into a rough log.Until i spotted a bigfoot" Carla became silent and never speak. It was 11:00 P.M,the two girls went to sleep and Candace never think of the bigfoot again. The next day,Isabella wakes up and find Phineas depressed with tears rolling to his eyes. Isabella comforts him. "Don't worry Phineas" Said Isabella "Will find Candace" Phineas never speaked and din't even speak a single word. Baljeet and Isabella were making breakfast for all of them,But Phineas won't eat. "Thanks guys" Conclude Phineas "But i have no time for eating" "Phineas wait" Said Isabella "Leave him Isabella,don't underestimate him" Replied Albert "Just leave him it's for the best" Chapter 4 The Power of Brother and Sister's Love As Phineas walks around the pond and throw stones. Isabella came and din't listen to Albert's advice,she tries to comfort Phineas and Phineas was glaring at her with a sneer face. "Leave me ALONE!" Shouted Phineas Isabella was hury by his words and Phineas was running with tears rolling in his face. "I told you never to underestimate him" Albert explain "Because he might get angry" "I understand Albert" Isabella replied As Isabella walks silenty in a camp,she feels that she doesn't need Phineas anymore. Albert became suspicious about Isabella's Feelings. As he return to the camp. Back at Carla's Tent,Candace woke up and takes a bath on a lake. Carla was busy making breakfast,she heards a rustle on the bush and ran hurriedly to Candace and tell her to stop bathing because she sense a danger. Candace hurriedly wears her dress and they both ran directly to the forest. As they came back,they saw the camp. Phineas was glaring at back and he was shocked to saw Candace alive. "Sister your alive" Exclaimed Phineas with Tears of Joy Phineas approches Candace and Candace hugs him. Both of them we're crying,Carla was also crying and described them "The Power of Brother and Sister's Love". As Isabella,Baljeet,Buford,Irving and Albert saw it,they were happy that Candace made it alive. Now they must kill that Bigfoot for causing Trouble. Chapter 5 Mission:Killing Bigfoot As The kids and teens we're ready,they get weapons and gadgets to kill the Bigfoot. Both of them were enraged for what'' it'' done. As they ready,they go to the exit and split to together. Both of we're in pairs Like Isabella and Phineas,Baljeet and Buford,Irving and Albert and Carla and Candace. They wear their Temperature Glasses,As they search for Bigfoot. Isabella and Phineas find the bigfoot and prepare their weapons. "Die, you Stupid Creature" Phineas Shouted The two of them begin shooting at the Creature,but the Creature dodge the bullets. One of them starts chasing the the creature,Isabella was left behind and suspect that Phineas is starting to get crazy on killing that Creature. As Isabella starting to get worried she followed Phineas. But she lost track of him,As Baljeet and Buford were searching for bigfoot,they think that killing the bigfoot might not bring fame to anyone in America. They decided to stopped and follow Phineas. Candace and Carla was also worried and doesn't want to damaged Phineas's reputation about killing The Bigfoot. They ran and follows Phineas. As Phineas finds the bigfoot again,his eyes were full of intense anger. As Isabella reaches him "Phineas,stopped killing the Bigfoot" Isabella warned "No Isabella,i won't finish unless i kill that sick old creature" Phineas Replied Isabella became angry and shouted at Phineas to stopped. She was filled with Anger that Phineas won't listen to her,Phineas became shocked and decided to stopped killing the bigfoot. As all the pairs went to Phineas and Isabella. They were in relief that Isabella stopped Phineas from killing the Bigfoot. If they din't stop Phineas,Phineas's reputation would be destroyed. Isabella was happy to see Phineas became Kind and Optimistic again. But if the mystery continues,well Phineas and his friends see that bigfoot again or not. I guess it's not. The End Category:Stories Category:Fanon Works Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages